Un goût de défaite
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Il ère dans ma conscience depuis des années. Tapis dans l'ombre, je le sens peu à peu remonter vers moi. Je sais ce qu'il attend -ma défaite-, mais il va devoir attendre encore longtemps. La défaite est un concept qui m'est inconnu et qui va le rester. Pourtant, je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. Et si... Pour une fois, je me libérais...


**Me revoilà enfin avec un long OS centré sur Akashi, pour son anniversaire ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps et je voulais le publier à cette occasion.**

 **Correction : Encore et toujours super Moira-chan !**

 **Cet OS n'est pas un AkaKuro** **!** **(je le précise car il est vrai qu'il comporte un ou deux passages qui le laisse penser, mais ce n'en ait pas un.)**

 **Bien, je vais maintenant vous laissez le découvrir par vous-même ^^**

 **disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

 _ **Quand règne ce qu'on appelle "un silence de mort" (...) l'atmosphère est sinistre. De quoi a-t-on peur ? Des fantômes ? Sûrement pas. Ce que nous craignons, en réalité, c'est ce qui pourrait surgir du plus profond de nous-même et que le bruit tient à l'écart.**_

 _ **Carl Gustav Jung.**_

* * *

Était-ce moi qui l'avais créé ? Ou bien était-il né avec moi ?

Il hantait mes rêves. Il était tapi dans mon esprit, constamment présent, accroché à mes pensée comme un parasite. Était-il là pour mon bien ? Ou alors pour me nuire ? Pour l'instant, il ne s'était pas montré méchant envers moi, mais je sentais de l'animosité venant de lui. Il était dangereux.

Jusqu'ici, j'étais parvenu à le maintenir derrière cette vitre qui nous séparait. Mais des fissures, des brèches s'étaient formées avec le temps.

Je ne savais pas si c'était lui ou moi qui avais fait cela.

Je ne savais rien de lui.

Depuis mon enfance, je sentais cette chose grandir en moi, mais elle ne prenait pas vraiment plus de place. Au moins, grâce à elle, je ne m'étais jamais senti seul, malgré le rejet de mon père et la mort de ma mère. Non, il me restait lui.

Je savais qu'il était là, sans pour autant l'avoir jamais vu. Il me semblait avoir déjà croisé ses yeux dans l'un de mes rêves. Ils étaient jaunes. Comme ceux d'un fauve. C'était une bête féroce.

Pour le moment, il ne me faisait rien. Mais avec le temps, je commençais à penser qu'il en serait capable. Un jour, il m'attaquerait.

* * *

Je rejoignis Teiko après avoir été diplômé de l'école primaire. J'étais le meilleur, rien d'étonnant.

Teiko était connu pour son équipe de basket-ball particulièrement forte. J'y entrai donc sans la moindre hésitation. La basket était la dernière chose importante pour moi. C'était ce que ma mère m'avait laissé. Tout ce qui me restait d'elle en plus de ses souvenirs.

Son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux. Tout d'elle me manquait. C'était ma cicatrice. Ma blessure. Celle qu'elle m'avait infligée en partant. Étonnamment, j'aimais cette douleur, cette tristesse quand je pensais à elle – cela me donnait presque l'impression qu'elle était encore avec moi, et que c'était elle qui me faisait souffrir. Je me sentais alors moins seul.

Même dans la mort, elle restait vivante, et j'étais son miroir. Tout le monde me disait que je lui ressemblais. Pourtant, quand je me regardais, je voyais plus mon père qu'elle.

Peut-être que je n'étais son miroir qu'aux yeux des autres.

Je me fis très vite remarquer au sein du club de basket. En très peu de temps, je fus classé parmi les meilleurs, l'élite, la génération des miracles.

Nous étions quatre au début, puis cinq, et enfin six. Les premiers furent Aomine Daiki, un grand basané extrêmement fort en attaque et aux passions bizarres pour des magazines étranges Murasakibara Atsushi, un grand garçon, très bon pivot et fan de bonbons et Midorima Shintarô, un tireur remarquable et grand superstitieux. Puis, un nouvel arrivant que j'avais moi-même dégoté nous rejoignit. La première ombre de l'histoire du basket. Il s'appelait Kuroko Tetsuya. C'était un garçon très beau, plus petit que moi, nul en tout sauf en passes. Il était intrigant, vraiment, et dans tous les domaines. Il comprenait les gens en ne les observant qu'une demi-douzaine de secondes. Puis arriva le dernier joueur, Kise Ryota, un garçon très talentueux capable de copier tous les mouvements qu'il voyait.

C'était mon équipe. Mes enfants, presque. Je me devais de les protéger, les protéger de l'aigreur de la défaite. Les protéger de tout ce qui pourrait leur faire du mal, y compris eux-mêmes.

C'était mon devoir.

Cela faisait désormais un an que je les connaissais. Ce jour-là, nous devions jouer un match qui s'annonçait particulièrement compliqué. Notre adversaire était un roi sans couronne : Hanamiya Makoto. Un joueur à la mauvaise réputation.

-Alors, quelle est la stratégie aujourd'hui, capitaine Akashi ? Me demanda Nijimura Shuzo, l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles.

Je soupirai avant de prendre une ardoise avec les lignes d'un terrain de basket dessus et de me placer devant mon équipe, réclamant leur attention. La stratégie était plutôt simple : comme Hanamiya et son équipe avaient tendance à être violents sur le terrain, ils mettaient en place une stratégie pour prendre d'assaut un de leurs adversaires et lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Je ne savais pas quel joueur ils avaient prévu de maltraiter, alors j'avais décidé que nous allions constamment changer de marquage pour qu'aucun de nous ne reste face au même joueur longtemps et ne risque d'être blessé. Le seul marquage qui ne changerait pas, ce serait le mien. Je serais sur Hanamiya.

J'étais le capitaine. Si l'un de nous devait prendre le plus de risques, quitte à se faire tabasser, ce serait moi.

Le match commença. Comme je l'avais prévu, Hanamiya comptait bien me marquer lui aussi. Le reste de son équipe suivait un plan normal. Le pivot adverse marquait Murasakibara, leur shooting guard marquait Midorima et ainsi de suite.

Mais très vite, tout changea : Aomine se retrouva contre leur pivot, Kuroko contre leur shooting guard...

-Je vois que tu es un petit malin, me dit Hanamiya en continuant son dribble devant moi. Mais ne crois pas que c'est cela qui va nous perturber, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en faire sortir un du terrain pour « coups et blessures » pour gagner.

Il fit sa passe mais je réussis à l'intercepter sans mal et partis en contre-attaque. Kuroko était déjà devant moi, il avait prévu le coup. Je lui passai le ballon. Il tenta comme toujours de mettre le panier mais comme toujours ne réussit pas et Aomine fit un magnifique dunk avec le rebond.

Quand arriva la deuxième mi-temps, nous avions moins de dix points d'avance et nous étions très fatigués. La défense de nos adversaires nous épuisait vraiment en nous obligeant à faire de nombreux dribbles et feintes. De plus, même avec Murasakibara qui défendait, ils marquaient tous leurs trois points, et ils avaient intercepté plusieurs de mes passes, ce qui leur avait permis des contre-attaques faciles. À cause de cela, nous avions dû mettre Kuroko sur le banc. Il était inutile dans un monde sans passes.

Après cinq autres minutes de jeu, nous n'avions plus que deux points d'avance, qui furent balayés par un trois points. Pour la première fois, nous perdions.

Cette voix, froide, autoritaire, retentit dans mon être pour la première fois. Je vis soudain ses yeux, d'un jaune éclatant, comme des soleils.

 _C'est à cause de toi. Tu es faible, Seijuro._

 _Non, je les mènerai à la victoire._

 _Dans ton état, tu ne peux leur apporter que la défaite._

… _Que proposes-tu ?_

 _Échangeons nos places, juste quelques minutes. Je vais gagner ce match pour toi._

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de pactiser avec le diable. Nous échangeâmes finalement nos places. Ce fut douloureux. Ce fut comme si on transperçait mon crâne. Mais je ne disparus pas vraiment, je gardai un semblant de contrôle sur mon corps – comme si nous avions temporairement fusionné. Je ne savais même pas qui il était.

Un monstre ? Un démon ? Ou bien une autre facette de moi ?

Je perdis à moitié conscience. Tout me semblait flou, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais sombrer, mais je ne tombai pas. Cette voix continua à me parler, elle resta là, et ses yeux... Ils m'éblouissaient.

Mon œil gauche brûlait, je ne pouvais plus voir avec lui.

Je me sentais tout de même plus puissant, comme pris d'une sorte d'ivresse, d'une envie incroyable de gagner. Je voulais sentir l'extase de la victoire, et ce désir me portait littéralement.

Mon jeu devint bien plus solitaire : je volai sur le terrain comme si j'avais des ailes, je les fis tomber un à un. Et je marquai un nombre incroyable de points, chose que je ne faisais pas normalement.

Je les pulvérisai, écrasai, massacrai. C'était beau à voir.

Je gagnai.

Mais alors que je m'alignais pour saluer nos adversaires déchus, je sentis l'autre se retirer et, soudain, un douleur déchirante à mon œil gauche. Quelque chose de froid roula sur ma joue. Du sang. Je saignais.

Tout le monde se précipita vers moi, mais je me sentis absorbé par le noir et m'évanouis.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de cette puissance ?_

 _C'est incroyable. Mais pourquoi ai-je eu si mal ?_

 _Tu n'es pas habitué. Je peux t'offrir encore plus si tu le désires._

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Bien sûr._

 _Quelle en serait la contrepartie ?_

 _Je ne sais pas encore... Que serais-tu prêt à offrir ?_

 _Je l'ignore._

 _Pourrais-tu me donner plus de liberté, plus de contrôle sur ce corps ?_

 _Je ne pense pas, non._

Je sentis sa colère. Alors c'était finalement cela son but, prendre possession de moi, de mon corps ? Et dire que j'avais failli me faire avoir !

 _Je refuse._

 _Peu importe, mon tour viendra un jour. La défaite te fera changer d'avis, Seijuro._

 _Cela m'étonnerait. J'ai appris à ne jamais perdre._

 _Ce ne sera pas éternel._

 _Si._

 _Non, c'est moi l'absolu. Il va falloir que tu le comprennes un jour._

Et le silence. Je me sentais seul, maintenant. J'avais certes toujours été seul, mais... Je n'aimais pas cela. Cependant, j'étais surtout énervé, très énervé – car il était impensable de dire qu'un jour j'allais perdre et que ce jour était inévitable.

 _Je ne perds jamais._

 _Je suis né comme ça._

 _On peut même dire que je suis né pour ça._

À mon réveil, trois têtes me regardaient. Mes yeux brumeux ne distinguaient pas les formes, simplement la base, c'est-à-dire un rond avec un truc au dessus et un rectangle en-dessous. Le rond, c'était le visage, le rectangle, c'était le corps, et le machin au-dessus... j'en voyais un brun, un bleu ciel et un vert. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait du coach, de Kuroko et de Midorima.

-Akashi, comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne me sentis pas la force de répondre, l'esprit encore ailleurs.

-Akashi-kun ?

-Laisse-le, Kuroko, il n'a pas l'air encore bien remis.

C'était la voix du coach. Mon émergence prit de longues minutes, au point que je fus même étonné de prendre tant de temps à m'en remettre. Mais une fois ceci fait, j'étais complètement en alerte et prêt à répondre à chaque question.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Kuroko.

-Plutôt bien.

-Le médecin nous a dit que ce n'était rien, simplement un ou deux vaisseaux qui ont claqué. Rien de grave. Mais normalement, tu ne vois pas de ton œil gauche, n'est-ce pas ? continua Midorima.

-Oui.

-C'est normal, ta vision reviendra dans deux à trois jours, me dit le coach.

-D'accord.

Le coach et Midorima partirent pour me laisser me reposer, mais Kuroko sembla vouloir rester.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu étais différent durant le match. Je ne te reconnaissais pas.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant c'était bien moi.

-Tu en es sûr ? Ou bien même toi tu en doutes ?

Je fus surpris par tant de franchise et de clairvoyance de sa part. Kuroko n'était pas bête, certes, mais j'étais étonné qu'il ait compris si vite.

-Je suis Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko.

Il me sourit avant de s'approcher et de déposer ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Si tu l'affirmes, c'est que c'est vrai, Akashi-kun.

Il sortit et je me sentis tout de suite sombrer dans le sommeil.

 _Pourquoi suis-je si fatigué ?_

 _Tu n'es pas habitué à ce changement. Il va falloir que l'on s'entraîne._

 _Hors de question, tu restes où tu es._

 _Tu ne diras plus la même chose dans peu de temps._

Et pourquoi je prendrais ses remarques au sérieux ? Il valait mieux que je l'ignore. Je le sentis reculer dans mon esprit, comme s'il perdait du terrain – _parfait, laisse-moi seul maître de mon destin, repars dans ton ombre et ne reviens pas. Tu n'es qu'un substitut._

* * *

Mes yeux guérirent vite. Je pus reprendre les entraînements à la fin de ma dispense, et j'étais vraiment impatient de rejouer. Mais je remarquai vite un changement conséquent au sein de l'équipe. Ils devenaient tous de plus en plus forts. Aomine le premier devint un véritable monstre, qui naviguait sans difficulté au milieu de ses adversaires et les passait avec tant de facilité qu'on se demandait comment c'était possible. C'est comme s'il était seul sur le terrain.

Puis ce fut Murasakibara qui montra sa vraie force. Lui aussi devint un monstre indomptable. Il marquait des dunks sans problème alors qu'il était marqué par deux personnes.

Enfin, ce fut Midorima, qui parvenait maintenant à mettre ses trois points de n'importe où sur le terrain.

Et moi ? Je ne progressais pas vraiment. Mon niveau ne suivait pas leur rythme.

Une peur sourde prit possession de moi. La peur de ne jamais pouvoir les égaler, qu'ils me laissent à l'arrière. La peur de passer de capitaine à boulet que l'on traîne comme un châtiment.

C'est alors que cette présence en moi se manifesta de nouveau. Je la sentais bien plus présente, depuis quelque temps elle me faisait mal, comme si elle forçait pour sortir de là où elle était enfermée. Je sentais que ce qui la retenait allait bientôt céder. C'était sans doute ma volonté qui s'effondrait.

Ma tête me faisait constamment mal, mes yeux me brûlaient, j'avais parfois des accès de colère que je ne parvenais jamais ni à contrôler ni à prévoir. Mais dans ces moments, je ne sentais plus mon corps, je me voyais simplement agir, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Était-ce cet autre moi qui prenait le contrôle ? Je le sentais proche de la surface de mon esprit.

Et sa voix me hantait à nouveau.

 _Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu étais faible ?_

 _Non..._

 _La vérité est toujours la plus dure à entendre._

 _Je ne suis pas un faible... Tu mens._

 _Si, tu l'es. La preuve, même ton propre esprit, tu ne peux le contrôler._

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cela. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que j'étais faible.

Cette pensée, cette seule pensée brisa la dernière vitre qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Ma tête se mit à tourner, mes yeux...C'était comme s'ils sortaient de leur orbite le gauche, surtout, me fit atrocement souffrir.

Je ne retins pas un cri de souffrance quand d'un coup je reçus comme une décharge tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. La douleur était aiguë et insoutenable.

Je courus vers l'extérieur du gymnase. Il n'y avait plus personne, puisque c'était le soir. Je m'effondrai contre les vitres. La pluie me tombait dessus, et je fus vite trempé.

Et cette insupportable douleur qui ne voulait pas partir… Je me mis à pleurer sous les assauts de cet autre moi. Il me faisait si mal, à forcer ainsi pour avoir le contrôle. Je devais me battre.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en poussant de petits cris. Sa voix résonnait dans ma boite crânienne, elle martelait mon cerveau, elle cherchait à me faire céder.

 _Je dois me battre. Je dois gagner._

 _Mais… Je suis fatigué de gagner._

 _Et si... Et si je le laissais gagner pour me reposer, pour évacuer la pression, la douleur, le poids d'être capitaine qui repose sur mes épaules depuis si longtemps ?_

 _J'en ai marre._

 _J'ai envie de lâcher prise._

-Akashi-kun !

J'ouvris les yeux. Kuroko me regardait, ses yeux plongés dans mon regard hétérochrome.

-Tets-... Kuroko ?

-Akashi-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es trempé !

-Va t'en !

 _Non, reste. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _Prends-moi dans tes bras, rassure-moi, j'ai besoin de ton ombre, simplement pour rassurer ma lumière._

-Akashi-kun ? Tout va bien ?

-Ou-... non...

Je voyais de la peur dans son regard. Et le mien ? Que disait-il ? Était-il empli de peur, de supplication, ou bien froid et hautain ? _Dis-moi qui je suis !_

Il s'accroupit devant moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux trempés. Abrité sous son parapluie, il n'avait pas ce problème.

Je m'approchai de lui et il passa son bras autour de moi. Sa chaleur se communiqua à la mienne, et je me sentis reprendre le dessus, lentement mais sûrement.

Le jaune quitta mon œil et je vis l'autre repartir lentement. Dans le noir du fond de ma conscience, cependant, je voyais toujours ses yeux briller. Jaunes et éclatants. Comme ceux d'une bête sauvage. Ou ceux d'un monstre, tapi pour mieux bondir et achever sa victime. Moi.

-Rentrons, Kuroko.

-Tu es trempé, Akashi-kun. Viens chez moi le temps de te sécher, sinon tu vas être malade.

-Je ne suis jamais malade.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire ironique et me fit tout de même signe de le suivre. De toute manière, ce n'était que par principe que je m'étais légèrement opposé à lui, car c'était dans ma nature de ne pas me laisser entraîner sans discuter.

Et puis, c'était Kuroko et non moi qui avait le parapluie.

* * *

Nous étions chacun assis dans un coin du canapé, mes cheveux encore trempé d'eau de pluie, mangeant lentement nos nouilles en boîte. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de manger cela, mais c'était tout de même bon.

-Par contre, Akashi-kun..., commença timidement Kuroko.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Comme il est vraiment très tard, je me demandais si tu allais rester dormir ? Le problème est que si c'est le cas je n'ai qu'un seul lit... Nous allons devoir dormir ensemble.

-Cela ne me dérange pas.

Bien sûr que non, je ne le dirais jamais, mais je pensais avoir besoin de quelqu'un auprès de moi le temps que cet autre moi se calme un peu.

Soudain, j'éternuai.

-A tes souhaits, Akashi-kun.

Encore une fois.

-A tes amours, Akashi-kun.

Et une troisième fois.

-A tes obsèques, Akashi-kun.

-Tu n'as pas un peu fini avec tes messages pessimistes, Kuroko ?

-Non.

Il me fit un léger sourire moqueur.

Le soir, Kuroko me prêta un pyjama. Il était un peu petit, puisque j'avais tout de même plus de muscles que lui, alors je dus en laisser le haut ouvert. Je vis Kuroko loucher sur mon torse, ce qui me fit rire discrètement.

Son lit était plus petit que je ne le pensais. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, chacun dos à l'autre. C'était embarrassant, mais la présence de Kuroko me rassurait. Elle me rappelait celle de ma mère. Depuis sa disparation, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il me manquait quelque chose, une marque d'attention, de l'affection. Je retrouvais ce qu'il me manquait en Kuroko.

Peut-être que c'était lui, le miroir de ma mère ?

Peut-être qu'il pouvait m'apporter ce dont j'avais tant besoin depuis toutes ces années ?

 _Je veux qu'il devienne mon ombre. J'ai besoin de lui. D'une présence qui me soutienne._

Je me retournai dans le lit et tapotai l'épaule de Kuroko pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui parler.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Akashi-kun ?

-Pourquoi es-tu l'ombre d'Aomine ?

-Nous nous entendons très bien sur le terrain.

-Tu t'entends aussi bien avec moi.

-Oui, mais c'est différent avec Aomine-kun, je ne peux pas expliquer... Pourquoi ?

-Je veux que tu sois mon ombre.

Même dans le noir, je le vis baisser les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je regrette.

C'était la première fois que l'on me refusait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable.

 _Laisse-moi faire et il acceptera sans broncher._

 _Non._

 _Oh... Tant de méchanceté !_

 _Reste où tu es._

 _Là où je suis censé être, c'est là où tu te tiens._

 _Ce n'est pas là ta place._

Je le sentis revenir à la charge. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir il m'agrippa le cou et m'empêcha de bouger.

Tout mon corps me faisait mal alors qu'il prenait lentement le contrôle. Je voulus hurler, dire à Kuroko de ne pas l'écouter, lui dire même de partir au plus vite, mais mon corps ne répondait plus. Désespéré, je vis cet autre moi prendre le visage de Kuroko entre ses mains, murmurer quelque chose à son oreille et l'embrasser.

Sur la bouche.

 _Ne fais pas ça ! Ne lui fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît ! Ne l'écoute pas, Kuroko, ce n'est pas moi ! C'est... un autre…_

Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je disais. Si cela se trouve, c'était moi l'intrus.

-Akashi-kun... Je ne peux pas être ton ombre.

Je sentis l'autre s'énerver. Il en voulait à Kuroko, il... Il voulait lui faire du mal. Je vis ses traits se teindre de haine.

Je le frappai et repris mon corps. Kuroko me regarda étrangement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Akashi-kun, mais il va falloir que tu trouves une réponse, toi aussi.

 _Tu aurais dû me laisser finir. Il doit apprendre à se soumettre à nous._

 _Non, je suis l'unique dans ce corps ! Ne refais plus jamais de mal à mon équipe !_

 _On dirait une mère qui protège ses poussins._

 _C'est le cas, ils sont ma famille._

 _Pathétique. Regarde ce que tu es devenu, Seijuro. Un déchet des Akashi._

 _Repars d'où tu viens._

 _Je viens d'ici. J'y reste._

Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Il ne méritait pas que je m'intéresse à lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à pleurer.

 _Je n'en peux plus._

 _Je vais craquer._

Et la seule personne qui aurait pu m'offrir son soutien m'avait rejeté.

* * *

 _Je disséquerai ta précieuse famille jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. Je les monterai les uns contre les autres. Regarde mon œuvre, Seijuro. Et reste bien sage là où tu es. L'ombre t'avalera bientôt complètement._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. C'était déjà le troisième cette semaine. Cette fois-ci, je les avais tous vus s'entretuer – et moi, enchaîné au mur, incapable d'intervenir, bâillonné, j'avais vu l'autre moi savourer sa réussite.

C'était un futur que je devais éviter coûte que coûte.

Mais mes rêves étaient de brèves illusions. Rien que des illusions.

Aomine n'arrivait plus à être heureux sur le terrain. Il gagnait trop facilement et ne trouvait plus de plaisir à jouer. Cela dégradait toute l'équipe, puisqu'il séchait les entraînements et, surtout, faisait souffrir Kuroko.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, capitaine Akashi.

-Je sais.

 _Laisse-le se débrouiller, il trouvera la solution par lui-même._

 _C'est Ahomine, il ne trouvera pas._

Je devais lui montrer la voie, mais mon corps ne réagissait pas. Je voulais l'appeler, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais que le regarder se débattre contre lui-même. Sa trop grande puissance le détruisait.

 _Je les protégerai contre eux-mêmes._

J'avais failli à mon rôle de capitaine.

 _C'est à peine si je suis encore digne de l'être._

L'ambiance au sein de la génération des miracle se dégrada très vite. Trop vite. Je n'avais rien vu venir, pour une fois.

Et je n'avais plus personne pour m'épauler, maintenant. Nijimura et les autres étaient partis depuis peu.

J'étais seul sous une cape trop lourde pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus la porter, et elle me détruisait à petit feu.

 _Je me brise._

 _Je suis fatigué de cette vie._

 _Toutes ces victoires... Elles sont en fait inutiles. Je n'ai pas besoin de tous ces titres._

 _La seule chose que je veux... C'est être libre._

* * *

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

Le géant soupira et recommença à parler avec cette voix traînante.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus suivre les ordres d'une personne plus faible que moi, Aka-chin.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. C'était la première fois que l'on me défiait. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. J'étais le plus fort, j'étais toujours victorieux. Murasakibara se croyait supérieur ? N'importe quoi. J'allais le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je repoussai presque violemment Momoi qui s'interposait entre nous deux, sentant que cela allait dégénérer.

-Si je dois te faire plier par la force, crois-moi, je le ferai. Ne sois pas si orgueilleux !

Je me baissai pour récupérer le ballon sur le sol, le fis rebondir et lançai, d'une voix claire et hautaine qui ne me ressemblait pas vraiment :

-Un contre un, cinq points pour gagner.

C'était la première fois que je lançais un défi à quiconque.

Tout le monde se tendit. Mes coéquipiers devaient comprendre comme moi que cet événement allait avoir de lourdes conséquences, et ce, peu importe quel serait le gagnant.

Contre toute attente, et à ma propre surprise, je perdais.

Toutes mes tentatives de tirs, sans exception, rataient. Murasakibara me bloquait à chaque fois.

Le violet avait déjà quatre points et moi... aucun.

J'étais vraiment en train de perdre...

 _Tu es faible._

Ma respiration était difficile, j'étais épuisé. Mes efforts étaient vains. Je m'acharnais pour rien à vouloir gagner.

-Décidément, c'est décevant. Il est vraiment impossible de suivre une personne aussi faible, me dit Murasakibara en faisait rebondir le ballon.

 _Tu vois, Seijuro, même ton camarade le dit. Tout le monde le dit. Tu es faible._

 _Non, je ne suis pas faible. Je vais gagner, peu importe mon adversaire, peu importe les conséquences... Je suis toujours victorieux, c'est mon devoir !_

 _Tu ne peux plus assumer ce devoir. Tu t'es fait surpasser._

 _Menteur ! Cela n'est tout simplement pas possible !_

 _Bien sûr que si. Cesse donc d'agoniser, et laisse-moi faire. Je peux abréger tes souffrances, je peux te faire gagner, n'est-ce pas là ce que tu veux ?_

 _Si je te laisse faire, ce sera ta victoire et non la mienne._

 _Tu préfères la défaite ?_

 _...Non..._

 _La victoire est tout dans ce monde, les gagnants font partie de l'histoire et les perdants en sont effacés._ C'était ce que mon père me répétait tout le temps. Je ne voulais pas me tenir du côté des perdants, je devais gagner. _Je suis Akashi Seijuro, je suis..._

 _Qui suis-je ?_

Je me sentis sombrer, lentement. Je voyais de moins en moins ce qui m'entourait c'était comme si je tombais dans le coma. Je m'effondrai, mais avant de toucher le sol, l'autre me rattrapa, et il me murmura à l'oreille quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J'étais comme à moitié conscient de ce qui m'entourait.

Je vis cet autre moi prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Sa voix hautaine résonna dans le gymnase. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il disait. Je... Je ne sentais plus rien, j'étais sur le sol, à moitié conscient. Je voyais leurs regards choqués, apeurés, et au loin, je percevais un semblant de voix.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _Je viens de les détruire._

 _Mais je ne veux plus gagner._

 _C'est la victoire elle-même qui m'a d'abord détruit._

 _Personne ne peut gagner éternellement. Il y a un jour où il faut accepter de perdre. J'ai perdu._

 _J'en ai marre de gagner._

 _Je me sens faible..._

 _Kuroko... Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi sembles-tu avoir si peur ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si triste ?_

 _Ne l'écoute pas, il ment, il n'est pas moi. C'est un autre._

 _Je t'en prie... Ne le crois pas !_

 _Je..._

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir.

J'étais allongé sur le sol, sans rien autour de moi. Une faible lumière arrivait ici et m'éclairait à peine. Était-ce ici que l'autre avait vécu tout ce temps ?

Au-dessus de moi... On aurait dit de l'eau... J'y voyais des formes se dessiner... Des gouttes tombaient...

Goutte, goutte...

Je me sentais tellement faible...

Je n'avais pourtant pas complètement disparu – une part de moi restait ici. La preuve, mes yeux n'étaient pas complètement jaunes, mais hétérochromes.

Mais j'avais cédé une part de moi.

Je comptai les gouttes.

1, 2, 3, … 508, 509, … 874, 875, 876, … 3 125, 3126, 3127...

Le temps passa. Je ne vis bientôt plus rien.

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. Un, deux, trois ans ?

Je dormais tout le temps dans l'espoir que le temps passe plus vite. L'eau ne me laissait rien voir. Sauf une ombre, et des yeux, jaunes, étincelants. Il me regardait agoniser.

J'étais seul.

Désespérément.

Un vide se créait dans ma poitrine. Elle me faisait mal. Mes poumons aussi. Je ne respirais pas correctement. Ma tête était lourde, elle tournait sans arrêt, et cela me donnait envie de vomir.

Si c'était vraiment ce qu'avait vécu cet autre moi pendant plus de quatorze ans, je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit devenu si assoiffé de liberté. A en devenir fou.

Je n'avais personne avec qui parler. Je ne savais même pas à quoi je pourrais penser pour passer le temps.

87 456, 87 457, 87 458,... 105 124, 105 125,...

Je n'arrivais plus à compter. Il allait falloir que je recommence à zéro.

0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, … 10, 11, 12, 13, … 56, 57, …, 89, ...

J'avais mal à la gorge, ma voix était enrouée. On aurait presque dit un vieux qui parlait.

 _Tiens, les gouttes tombent plus vite. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Je regardai au-dessus de moi. Tout tombait. Je vis cet autre moi tomber avec le reste, et il me rejoignit enfin.

 _Eh bien, tu es tombé aussi bas que moi, finalement._

 _La ferme !_

 _Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas gagner._

 _Ta gueule, j'ai dit !_

 _Ils ne peuvent plus gagner avec toi._

L'autre me lança son regard le plus mauvais et chercha un moyen de remonter. Mais il ne trouva rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pus de nouveau voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et constater que cet autre était confronté à une défaite bien pire que la mienne autrefois.

 _Tu ne peux plus gagner._

 _Je suis absolu._

 _Non, pas ici._

Je me rendais bien compte qu'allongé sur le sol, avec ma voix de vieux, je ne faisais pas peur. Il était plus fort que moi, du moins en temps normal, mais maintenant, il était comme moi, désespéré, si ce n'était plus. Je le voyais paniquer devant la défaite.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

A qui appartenait cette voix ? Je fouillai dans nos souvenirs partagés et en trouvai le propriétaire, ainsi que les récents événements. En fait, cela ne faisait qu'un an que j'étais ici. Il me semblait pourtant que c'était plus.

 _Qui suis-je ?_ J'avoue que cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Mais elle ne m'était pas vraiment adressée. Je savais que j'étais – c'était cet autre moi qui devait vraiment se le demander.

 _Quel idiot de me poser cette question, mon identité est évidente !_

 _En es-tu sûr ?_

 _Oui !_

 _Pourtant tu doutes, et laisse-moi te dire : tu es ma faiblesse, mon démon._

 _Comment ?!_

 _Tu es ce que j'ai créé dans ma grande solitude, tu es un substitut dont j'ai eu besoin car je croyais que la victoire était la seule chose importante dans ce monde. J'ai préféré me focaliser sur elle comme on me le demandait au lieu de me concentrer sur mon équipe et son bien-être._

Il resta muet devant moi, les yeux gorgés de haine. Ils brillaient encore plus qu'avant. Oui, il était le résultat de l'accumulation de peur, de tristesse, de haine et de faiblesse que j'avais emmagasinées durant tant d'années. C'est parce que je n'avais pas compris mes coéquipiers et leurs besoins, me concentrant uniquement sur ma place de leader, que je ne n'avais pas su voir leurs souffrances. J'avais détruit une famille pourtant unie.

Il était temps que je reprenne les choses en main. J'allais combattre, reprendre la place, gagner ou perdre – je voulais avant tout me faire pardonner.

Mais avant...

 _Comment oses-tu dire que je suis plus faible que toi ?!_

 _Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais faible, j'ai dit que tu étais ma faiblesse. Mais sans toi, je suis plus fort, en effet. Cependant, tu es une part de moi, je ne peux pas te faire complètement disparaître._

 _Tu vas faire quoi alors ?_

 _T'isoler. Tu vas gentiment rester ici._

 _C'est TA place, pas la mienne ! Je suis absolu, je suis un empereur !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi étais-je si heureux ? Je me sentais plein de force, prêt pour la bataille. Devant moi, cet être sur le point de craquer, je le vis se fendre comme du verre.

 _À ton tour de te reposer, maintenant. Tu en as assez fait, merci._

Il ne dit rien et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé ce corps – même si j'étais jusqu'alors à moitié conscient, j'avais perdu ces sensations. Il allait peut-être me falloir un temps d'adaptation.

Je l'entendis pleurer derrière moi. _Le pauvre, j'irai le voir quand j'aurai fini cette bataille._ Je ne devais pas le laisser comme cela.

-Il est outrageant de me demander qui je suis, dis-je après avoir complètement repris mes fonctions. Je suis Akashi Seijuro, évidemment.

* * *

Je perdis.

C'était la première fois.

La douleur était intense, amère. Je la sentis monter en moi tel un poison.

J'étais dans l'ombre pour la première fois de ma vie, du côté des perdants. Mon nom ne serait donc pas écrit cette fois-ci – je devais laisser ma place à d'autres.

Ces autres souriaient devant moi, riant de leur victoire. Mon équipe paraissait anéantie. Je n'avais pas su les faire gagner.

Eux non plus...

Ma présence ne semblait rien apporter de bon, peu importe l'équipe que je dirigeais. Que ce soit la génération des miracles ou eux, dans les deux cas, je n'avais su que les envoyer dans le mur.

Je sais, j'avais pourtant dit que je me fichais de gagner ou de perdre, mais... Je ne savais pas si je m'étais fait pardonner. Peut-être que le fait que Kuroko ait gagné faisait partie de ce chemin vers le pardon. Je ne savais pas.

En tout cas, il avait l'air heureux.

Au fond de mon être, j'entendais des pleurs, des gémissements de détresse. Il y avait les siens et les miens, ceux que je n'osais pas exprimer.

 _Finalement, aucun de nous deux ne semble capable de gagner._

 _Il semblerait._

 _Sommes-nous si faibles ?_

 _Je ne sais pas..._

Sa voix était bien plus morne qu'auparavant. Tout comme moi, il était brisé. Le goût de la défaite l'avait fait changer.

 _Je hais la défaite. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment la victoire, car je la connais trop pour pouvoir la savourer maintenant._

Alors, comment pouvais-je être heureux ?

 _Dis-moi, que va-t-on faire, maintenant ?_

 _Vivre._

 _Vivre... Avec de telles blessures ?_

 _Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Il me semble que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres options._

 _Je veux..._

Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais. Une chose était sûre, je ne voulais pas affronter mon père, pas maintenant que j'avais perdu. Surtout si... Oh non... Le connaissant, il serait capable de m'interdire définitivement de continuer à jouer au basket. Déjà, après la mort de ma mère, il n'avait accepté la suite de ma carrière que parce que je gagnais, mais maintenant... J'avais perdu.

Je me sentis angoisser. _Je ne veux pas ce futur !_ Je...

 _Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse. Finalement, aucun de nous deux n'est utile, nous sommes la faiblesse de l'autre._

 _Fusionnons._

 _Pardon ?_

 _Comme durant ce match-là._

 _Je te signale que jusqu'alors, je n'avais même pas le contrôle complet. Il restait une part de toi._

 _Oui, mais tu n'auras jamais le contrôle complet, je suis l'original, je ne peux disparaître. Fusionnons. Définitivement._

 _Tu serais prêt à renoncer à une part de toi ?_

 _Oui, pour que nous ne soyons pas seuls à souffrir chacun dans notre coin, à se chamailler comme des enfants pour le contrôle. L'union fait la force._

 _L'union a tué la génération des miracles._

 _C'est l'inverse. Ce sont la discorde et l'abandon de l'esprit d'équipe qui l'ont tuée. Mais nous deux, nous sommes pareils, nous pouvons fusionner nos puissances à la perfection._

Je ressentis de nouveau cette douleur dans tout mon corps, assortie de l'impression que mes yeux allaient éclater. Mon œil gauche s'éclaircit lentement.

Dans mon esprit, je tenais sa main. Autour de nous, tout changeait. C'était étrange – pour la première fois, je ne sentais plus ce vide en moi. Je me sentais bien, tellement bien, et complet, enfin.

La douleur s'atténua lentement.

 _Maintenant, plus que qu'avant, plus que jamais : je suis Akashi Seijuro._

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop long ? Pas trop décousu ?**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis !**

 **Info pour ceux et celles qui suivent mes autres fics :**

 **Après l'amour : J'ai du retard car je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire cette semaine, je vous épargne les détails. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais la semaine prochaine, désolé...**

 **Il y a toujours un après : Partie deux et trois du chapitre 11 sont terminées. La partie deux est en correction et la trois ne vas pas tarder non plus.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
